kings_and_legends_fan_fictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Knights of the Nine Card Set
Knights of the Nine Card Set is now available! First Knight Akatosh: Countdown: 7 Attack: 6/7 Life: 16/20 Abilities: Pilgrimage - Deals Holy damage, When this creature kills an enemy creature, it gains +4 life. Cannot be affected by negative effects. Sign of the Dragon - Summons 1 Elder Dragon (6/2/14/Dragonfire) in an adjacent square. Greatsword - Deals damage in a 1x2 area. Second Knight Mara Countdown: 3 Life: 9 Attack: 3 Abilities: Pilgrimage - Deals Holy damage, When this creature kills an enemy creature, it gains +4 life. Cannot be affected by negative effects. Divine Knowledge - Has a 100% chance of removing a negative effect from one random allied creature on the field each turn. Restores 4 life to the most damaged allied card. Spellcaster - +4 range, Hits the enemy behind the target enemy when possible. Third Knight Zenithar Countdown: 2 Life: 1 Attack: 8/10 Abilities: Pilgrimage - Deals Holy damage, When this creature kills an enemy creature, it gains +4 life. Cannot be affected by negative effects. Travellor - +2 movement. Swiftblade - Will always strike first. Fourth Knight Arkay Countdown: 4 Life: 12 Attack: 1 Abilities: Pilgrimage - Deals Holy damage, When this creature kills an enemy creature, it gains +4 life. Cannot be affected by negative effects. Holy Strength - This card grows in strength every turn gaining +2 attack. Sharpshooter - +4 range, will attack the enemy creature with the lowest amount of life. Fifth Knight Talos Countdown: 1 Attack: 0 Life: 6 Abilities: Pilgrimage - Deals Holy damage, When this creature kills an enemy creature, it gains +4 life. Cannot be affected by negative effects. Inspired Warrior - Will reduce the countdown of the cards in the summoner's hand by 1 each turn. Mystic Force - All newly summoned enemy creatures have a 25% chance of being unable to act for 1 turn. Sixth Knight Stendarr Countdown: 6 Attack: 5 Life: 16 Abilities: Pilgrimage - Deals Holy damage, When this creature kills an enemy creature, it gains +4 life. Cannot be affected by negative effects. Savior - Damage dealt converts to life for the summoner. Holy Spear - Deals damage to an enemy creature also hitting behind in preference. Seventh Knight Dibella Countdown: 3 Attack: 2 Life: 6 Abilities: Pilgrimage - Deals Holy damage, When this creature kills an enemy creature, it gains +4 life. Cannot be affected by negative effects. Transportation - Will teleport directly to the enemy hero. Deadly Conflict - When this card deals damage to an enemy hero, Gain +1 attack and distracts 1 random card in the enemy hero's hand. Eighth Knight Kynareth Countdown: 8 Attack: 0 Life:17 Abilities: Pilgrimage - Deals Holy damage, When this creature kills an enemy creature, it gains +4 life. Cannot be affected by negative effects. Divine Distribution - When an enemy hero sends out a card with a countdown of 3 or less, kill it immediatly Barrier - Will protect the summoner from all damage dealt also causing this card to take no damage. Ninth Knight Julianos Countdown: 9 Attack: 6 Life: 12 Abilities: Pilgrimage - Deals Holy damage, When this creature kills an enemy creature, it gains +4 life. Cannot be affected by negative effects. Chosen One - All adjacent allied creatures will take the damage done to this card. Armour of the Nine - Reduces all damage taken by 4. Ultimate Card of the Set: Power of Nine: Countdown: 10 Attack: 1 Life: 22 Abilities: Pilgrimage - Deals Holy damage, When this creature kills an enemy creature, it gains +4 life. Cannot be affected by negative effects. Knight's Power - When a Knight card of the Nine is in play, this card gains +5 attack. Greatsword - Deals damage in a 1x2 area. Obtained: Claimable for 1,200,000 silver once a player has collected all Nine Knights of the Knights of the Nine Set in any rank. Knights of the Nine obtained: First Knight - Locate 100 First Knight Shards (legend) Second Knight - Locate 100 Second Knight Shards (legend) Third Knight - Locate 100 Third Knight Shards (legend) Fourth Knight - Locate 100 Fourth Knight Shards (legend) Fifth Knight - Locate 100 Fifth Knight Shards (legend) Sixth Knight - Locate 100 Sixth Knight Shards (legend) Seventh Knight - Locate 100 Seventh Knight Shards (legend) Eighth Knight - Locate 100 Eighth Knight Shards (legend) Ninth Knight - Locate 100 Nineth Knight Shards (legend) Shards are rare rewards from the Pilgrimage Daily Draw or purchase 1 shard from the ascension tower for 30 tokens each.